Original Gangsta Dawg
Original Gangsta Dawg is episode ten of the ninth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from CBS on December 5, 1997. It was directed by John Tracy and written by Meg DeLoatch. Plot Urkel is upset when his street-smart cousin from Detroit, Cornelius aka OGD shows up to the Winslow house wanting money. He makes a return unwelcome visit while he's away on their uncle's nuclear submarine and disgusts the Winslows except Eddie and 3J. Little does Cornelius know that he may need their help in order to avoid a tough loanshark named Fresh Squeeze. Synopsis Steve is humming to "Camptown Races" when he opens the door to see his gangster cousin, Cornelius aka OGD from Detroit. He greets him but Urkel uses the door and tries to keep him out of the Winslow house(ala the Winslows in the opening credits of season 4-6 when they tried to keep him out of their house). Eventually, OGD is able to get in the house and claims he wants to hang out with Steve. However, Urkel isn't fooled by his ruse and tells him that he knows why he's really there, he wants money. OGD says 4 gs and Steve goes balistic by saying $4,000. OGD mentions he's in a lot of trouble with a tough guy in Detroit named Fresh Squeeze, because he loaned him some money to buy a new stereo. Even though he paid him back 20%, Squeeze wants more than that. Steve tells him that Fresh Squeeze is a loan shark who only cares about money. OGD mentions that if he doesn't have the money, Squeeze will cream him. Urkel tells him he's going to figure that one out on his own, because he's leaving to see their Uncle Omar Urkel in his nuclear submarine. OGD asks him if he can stay at the Winslow home to hang out while he's gone. Steve refuses and tells him he can't stay there even hang out when he's there. He kicks him out as they head out. OGD ignores his cousin's warning to stay away and hangs out at the house, listening to rap music. Laura heads home first and mistakes OGD for Steve before she finds out that he's Urkel's cousin. Eddie and 3J are impressed by the way OGD is dressed and his taste of music. They let him stay at the house, even though Urkel refused to have him there. However, Laura, Carl and Harriette are not impressed by him. Laura isn't impressed because he has his nickname on his arm and prefers to have men who has their names on their credit cards. OGD and 3J are fooling around with each other when Carl comes home from another hard day of fighting crime. He instantly doesn't like him because of the way he dresses and has given 3J a rap CD, which include lyrics that put down the police. OGD tells Carl that doesn't he want the kid to hear the truth. Carl sends 3J to bed and confronts him about the music. He tells OGD that he isn't his son so he can't tell him how to dress and what kind of lyrics to listen to but as long as he's staying in his house as their guest, his music is off limits. OGD accuses him of censoring his freedom of speech. Carl tells him that he can say whatever he wants to outside his home. However inside his house, he won't tolerate disrespect and is proud of his job. OGD provokes his anger by telling him that police officers doesn't protect anyone when they're harassing him. Carl tells him that if he hasn't been dressing up as a thug, he wouldn't be treated like one. He immediately kicks OGD out, before leaving for some fresh air. Harriette immediately sets him straight that when he's staying here, he needs to drop his attitude out the door. Carl comes home two hours later calm but still steamed about OGD insulting him in the living room. Harriette reveals that she has called his grandmother in Detroit and he asks her if her name is UPS. Harriette tells him that she's a very sweet lady and she told her a lot of interesting things about OGD. She mentions that he's a good kid but has a rough life. Carl tells her that he's a thug and he hates police officers. Harriette also admits that back in Detroit, the police are considered the enemy, therefore OGD doesn't trust them and hasn't had the advantages of seeing cops in a positive way like their kids have. She tells him that he can change all that by proving to him that most police officers are honest and decent people. Carl is worried that OGD will end up being a bad influence on both Richie and 3J. Harriette tells that instead of worrying about him being a bad influence on the kids, she tells him to hope that they rub off on him. In the living room, Carl is reading a magazine when the doorbell rings. He's immediately confronted by OGD's loan shark, a tough thug named, Fresh Squeeze (Mongo Brownlee). Squeeze claims that he's looking for him because he didn’t pay him on time. Carl claims that OGD isn't his son but he convinces the thug to let him take him to where he is. Fresh Squeeze agrees and leaves with Carl, not realizing the trap that was set up for him. At the Sizzle Club, Laura, Maxine, Eddie and OGD are there watching Missy Elliott's performance. Afterwards, OGD intercepts a call on Laura's cellphone from her boyfriend, Stefan and he's rude to him. This causes Stefan to call Steve in his uncle's nuclear submarine; who’s stationed in its control room. Urkel tells him that their cousin was there a few days ago asking for money and he wanted stay at the Winslow house but he kicked him out. Stefan tells him that he should've a better job keeping him out of Chicago because he's back and hitting on Laura. Urkel is upset because of the revelation and accidentally fires a missile. After that was done, Steve and Stefan decide to conference call OGD, which annoys him. Urkel calls him by his real name, Cornelius Eugene Urkel, which he hates. Steve demands that he leave Laura alone and returns to Detroit at once. Stefan mentions that he can go back in a bus or in a box, that's up to him. OGD claims that big talk coming from him in Italy. Urkel corrects OGD by telling him that he's not in Italy and that he'll be back tomorrow morning to deal with him. In the kitchen, Laura tells Carl that she had a great time listening to Missy Elliott's performance live at the Sizzle Club and kisses him. Then, she bids good night to OGD by referring to his real name (implying that Steve called Laura and told her his cousin's real name). Carl mentions Fresh Squeeze came by the house, which made him real nervous and OGD tries to leave claiming that he's not safe anywhere from Squeeze but Carl tells him that he's safe there and mentions that the thug won't bother him anymore. OGD asks him if he paid him any money he was looking for. Carl mentions he did something better than that, he has arrested him and locked him up in his own cell. When OGD asked why he did that for him. Carl admitted that he recognized Fresh Squeeze because he was running illegal operations in Chicago and instantly left for Detroit when they issued a warrant for his arrest. OGD asks him how he got the drop on Fresh Squeeze because he's a dangerous man. Carl told him that he was taking Squeeze to see him but along the way, he made a detour from the Sizzle Club to the precinct. He wished that OGD could have seen the look on Fresh Squeeze's face when five officers surrounded his car and said “Surprise”. OGD is impressed and apologizes for all the things he said about police officers harrassing him. He tells him that he'll be gone by tomorrow but Carl convinces him to stay a bit longer. At the end credits, 3J begs OGD to stay because he wants to learn a lot more from him but he gives 3J some good advice in a positive light, by telling him that all he needs is right in the Winslow house because he has a loving family who'll treat him right and that's all that matters. Steve comes home and wants payback against him for messing around with his girlfriend, Laura, while he out of Chicago in their uncle's nuclear submarine. Instead of fighting with Urkel about what happened, OGD apologizes for what he did and heads out. Steve ends up making a fool out of himself further with peace lines. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel / Stefan Urquelle / Cornelius Eugene Urkel Supporting Cast * Orlando Brown as Jerry Jamal Jameson Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson Cameo * David Michael as DJ * Missy Elliot as Herself * Mongo Brownlee as Fresh Squeeze Gallery Hqdefault.jpg Trivia * This episode marks the only appearance of OGD and Fresh Squeeze * How Laura found out OGD's real name was never revealed. However, it could be implied that Steve called her on his phone and told her about his cousin from Detroit. Quotes :is humming to Camp Town Races when he opens the door to see his gangster cousin, Cornelius at the door :Cornelius: What's up cous'? :Urkel:to see his cousin Get out! :attempts to keep Cornelius out by using the same slam the door in his face that the Winslows used on Steve in the fourth to 7th season opener. Eventually, Cornelius pushes his inside. ---- :has opened the door to find Fresh Squeeze in front of him :Fresh Squeeze: I'm Fresh Squeeze and your boy owes me money. Category:Episodes Category:Season Nine episodes Category:Season Nine